


From Beyond Shadows

by Konrad_Cruze_8th_Primarch



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Near Death Experiences, Vigilantism, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konrad_Cruze_8th_Primarch/pseuds/Konrad_Cruze_8th_Primarch
Summary: Ryder, Pathfinder, Hero of Heleus, Friend to the Angara and overall the hero that everyone needed. However his remarkable skills he demonstrates come from more than just experience in the Alliance. (Originally I had a bad Summary, this still might be bad, hopefully this will be better). In Ryder's journey in finding everyone a home, he must confront his past as it won't let him leave.Or will it consume him again?





	1. A shadowed past

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there guys. I wanted to write something that was different from what we've been forced into playing with either Ryder twins. I didn't like playing Ryder as he had a background which I found really boring. So I decided that I would create my past that I wanted for my Male Ryder.  
> A lot of the stuff I'm planning to write Isn't going to be in line with the canon story. I am planning on adding extra missions in the story and I plan on writing a different end too.

“First thing you should know about me. I’m not who you think I am. Yes, my record says I served with the alliance and that I guarded a Mass Effect Relay for a few years before I, like so many others, joined the Initiative. I said that it was because I was the son of Alec Ryder things were difficult, a fresh scene was therefore what I needed above all, I could also say that I was persuaded by my sis to join her and dad as we were all that’s left of our family.”

“But I would be lying if I said that those were the facts.”

“So, you ask why I joined? Well…I did need a change of scene. Not because of what my dad was doing with the creation of SAM, or because it was my sis. I needed to get away from the past life I had…before I joined the alliance. Some people came here with a clean sheet, some came here with a dirty one. Crimes of all sorts linked to them.”

“Me? I was one of those that had a dirty past. Not drug smuggling, not slavery, not even kidnapping nor anything perverse in any sexual nature. So, if none of those are my crimes what is it then? What am I guilty of?” 

“Simple. I’m a killer.”

“But I didn’t kill innocents, I didn’t murder innocent unarmed civilians.” 

“I was a Vigilante…and I was good at it. I killed, maimed, butchered, slaughtered crime lords and gangs because it was necessary and there weren’t many taking the fight to crime. I lived for the hunt and the chase, and to bring terror upon those monsters who targeted the innocent. I wouldn’t be surprised if anyone heard of my work. They wouldn’t think it was me.”

“But it was.”

“I didn’t love the work I did, but at the time…it was therapeutic.” 

“I choked the streets of Illium with the bodies of Red Sand Smugglers. I left the bodies of the gang lords of the Blue Suns, the Bloodpack and Eclipse hanging from the Citadel Tower. And I left the bodies of those 131 Batarian slavers on their blighted world of Khar’shan, my last big strike against the crime world. I killed more than just gang leaders, slavers and smugglers. Ever here about what happened at Palaven’s military academy? It doesn’t matter now, but I enjoyed making that child beater scream. Ever heard of what happened to that Asari Matriarch, Aseria T’saria? Well…she was one of mine too.”

“By now I might have freaked you out with some of these details. But believe me…You haven’t heard all of my… ‘deeds’. I will tell you that It wasn’t difficult to cover up my deeds when I joined the alliance, I mean it’s like they can identify a universal Vigilante when they never seen his face.”

“You asked to biograph my life in full. Well, I’ll tell you my story. I’ll tell how I lost the one thing I held dear in my life and how from that I became the Vigilante.”

“The Fallen Warden.”

“I’ll tell you how I came to join the Initiative. And what happened on habitat 7, how I became Pathfinder, how I found Meridian, how my relationship with the woman I love made me what I am today. And especially where I learnt to use a Sword.” 

“So…let’s begin…”


	2. Omega/Hidden life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter, I will try to get out another as soon as I can. There's still a bit of story I've gotta write before I can into the main story. Even so, I hope you enjoy

Omega. A place where dreams went to die. Where the innocent faced death every day. A paradise for crime of all sorts to thrive and grow. And the place the Blue Suns leader, Von R’skar, had chosen to be his final destination. He moved through the crowds, head covered by his hood as he mood his way into Afterlife. The floor was bathed in neon light from the gigantic pillar in the centre, projecting the glow and erotic image of one of the Asari club dancers belonging to the, so called, ‘Queen’ of Omega. She was very likely sitting on her balcony overlooking the dance floor. He moved through the crowds, swaying to the beat blasting from the speakers in the ceiling and the floor.

The air was heavy with a stench that he called the ‘aroma of Omega’. The smell of piss, stinking liquor, sweat and the metallic tang of blood. It was something he had become use to when he had had to come to Omega. It was always something that gave him the resolve and the drive to do what he did. To try and remove that stench. He entered from the automatic doors to be greeted by the sight of two Batarians and a Krogan leering at an Asari dancer in a sectioned off booth in one corner of the small room.   
He didn’t bother to look. He was used to seeing such scenes before, he knew that the dancer was likely grateful for having the dance podium sectioned off from the audience. Insuring a small measure of safety. He continued down the stairs on his left, ignoring ads on the wall as he passed through the doors to enter into the lower level of afterlife, where there were less crowds, a scene for the those looking for drinks and not to dance. To talk, not to move. His eyes scanned the people around him. People had sectioned themselves off in crowds and gone into far corners with their drinks, talking quietly amongst themselves.   
His eyes focused on the clientele and the bar.

Looking for her.

There.

He walked and waited patiently as she served a drink to a Turian male, already looking rough at a night of long drinking. She said a few words and he grunted something and then she moved back to get something from the shelves behind her. He called her quietly, lifting his hand in greeting at the same time. “Vessari”

She turned, puzzled. No one usually knew the names of those who worked at the bar. Sometimes they might give a name, knowing full well that their customers wouldn’t remember come the morning. She looked around, her blue eyes trying to find the figure to the voice.

She saw him, eyes widening in surprise and mouth dropping slightly.

“…Ryder!” She quickly moved over to the locked door at the side, opened and rushed over to him, throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He brought his hands to rest on her back.   
“Sweet Goddess Ryder, where have you been? I’ve missed you a lot since you left. Where have you been, what have you been doing out there?” Her questions rushed fast from her breathlessly as she moved her hands to cup his cheeks and lift his down so she could look him in the eyes “Are you okay?” 

Vessari had always been sweet on him. They had met 3 years back, she had been out of work back then and had been trying to find a safe and steady job on the station ever since her mother passed away. She had been corned by a group of human thugs looking to do away with her. They likely would have if Ryder hadn’t passed down that alleyway entering into the under belly of Afterlife. He had taken on the two thugs, broken one’s leg and had snapped the others neck to stop him from trying to get back-up as his companion wailed in agony. He finished the other man off, slitting his throat.   
He had then turned to the girl, she was terrified, but with reassurance from Ryder he escorted her back to his temporary apartment. From there, Ryder had been able to find her a job that paid well and would keep her safe and protected. She had never since then stopped talking with him during the time he spent on Omega, knowing she had found a friend in him. When he told she would have to leave Omega she wouldn’t stop crying. But he was back now.

Ryder took her hands in his, moving them away from his cheeks “I’m alright Vessari, just checking up on how you’re doing. I understand your now in charge of the bar here in afterlife, big huh?” She smiled warmly, her indigo eyes glowing in the neon light, staring into his pearly eyes “Yup, I got promoted by Aria a while back. She really liked my attitude to when I had to deal with some Vorcha, just had flare my biotics at them and they ran scared.” “I would be too if it was you doing that to me Ves.”

She chuckled slightly, but her face turned back into a worried frown when she spotted a mark above his brow “Ryder, whats that there? On your forehead?”. She reached to lift the hood back from his head, but he quickly stepped out of reach “Ves I would rather not be seen please.” She looked at him with confusion and then laughed “Why? It’s not like anyone here cares what people look like” “Ves…please.”  
She folded her arms across her chest “Ryder, why are you here? If you’re here to just play games with me, can we do it when I’m off work” “I just by to check how you were doing” “Well I’m doing fine as you can see. So, if you’re not going to buy a drink…are you staying here a while then?” Ryder looked at her hopeful expression. Maybe he could stay for a while. 

After he had finished anyway.

“Yeah, I’ll be staying in one of the rented apartments, here” he quickly accessed his Omni-tool and sent her his address “That’s the address, I won’t be there during 9ish but drop by at maybe 11 and we can catch up.” Ves nodded “That’s fine with me I don’t finish till ten, but be sure I’ll drop by.” Ves moved back to the door and opened, but turned back “See you soon then Arn Ryder.” She closed the door and went back to her stand waving him a goodbye as he went down towards the exit, and into the controlled stinking atmosphere of Omega.

+(TIME INTERVAL 9:23)

Ryder closed and locked the door behind him, encrypting the lock to ensure any hackers would have to punch through more than just one code to get into his temporary accommodation. The apartment was small, but It had a good view over Omega and the small shuttle’s that went across from building to building. He settled his bags on the bed and moved the duffle bag that he had slung across his back onto the nearby table. He unzipped the bag, pulling from it a change of clothes, medigel, and reached into lift out his Armour. 

His hands gripped first around his helm, an item of obsidian black thing with the face resembling that of visored Barbuta helm. He had made the helm himself, mainly taking time in the design. From a young age, he had been obsessed with history of old earth, a time before technology, and the discovery of alien life. A time that had been long forgotten, but one that had kept Arn up at night reading and dreaming about. 

That was why he joined them. Why he became one.

The helmet’s visage reflected what he stood for. What he was fighting for when he put it on.

He quickly put it to one side, trying to forget the flood of memories that threatened to overcome him. He fished out his gauntlets, then his greaves both of these items scarred like his helm. “Going to have to see to these at some point” Ryder muttered to himself. He set them to one side to lift out from the second bag, he had with him, his chest piece. It was originally from a set of Colossus armour which he had bought when he first started. It hadn’t been easy taking the armour apart but it had been necessary, the entire suit didn’t provide the bonuses he needed for his abilities. He had left the suits appearance, he didn’t want to cause any unnecessary damage to the suit. He set that to one side, stepping back looking over the gear he had dumped on his bed. He had pretty much everything he needed in the way of armour.

He then moved over to the duffle bag, unzipping that and pulling out the Carnifex pistol out first and then reaching in to pull out the customised Matlock. He ran a quick eye over the weapon, the upgrades he had placed on the gun had been working well. He reached in pulling out the ammunition packs he had attached to a bandolier and set that on top of the Matlock. He then reached in with both his hands to lift out to lift the final item from the bag.

His sword.

“Shame I won’t be able to use you soon old friend, but I wouldn’t want to attract unwanted attention.” He gripped the weapon’s handle and unsheathed it from the leather scabbard. He had made the sword himself, A straight but sharp cross guard with a custom designed rounded pommel with the shape of bird in flight engraved into it. The blade itself, 37 inches of Vanadium and Platinum, was well balanced. The blade was marked with a few nicks and marks where the sword had come into contact either from someone in the attempt to block its fatal blows, or where it had pierced through armour and bone. The sword was the thing that nearly everyone noticed, why a sword? It was something that no one would think to use. But Arn preferred the weapon over all the other weapons he had here. A sword couldn’t jam at a moment’s notice and didn’t have to be reloaded. It was solely controlled by the user as a reliable side arm, or on good days, his main weapon of choice. 

He sheathed the sword back into the scabbard, leaning it against the edge of the table as he pulled off his jacket and pulling back his hood. 

He moved over to the window, opened it, and looked out at Omega. The void between him and the landing bay was a reminder of how far he would have to go down to get to where he wanted. He stepped back, closing the window, and made his way into the bathroom. It was small, but functional. A mirror and a shower stand in one corner of the room and a toilet and sink in the left corner. 

He studied himself in the mirror with scrutiny. Short cut black hair on either side of his head except for where it was long on top. A roman nose followed by a stone carved like chin. His pale skin reflected in the faint glow of the cheap lighting in the room. The mark on his brow, a deep ugly bruise from his last fight, stood out clearly along with scars that went across his left eye and the other running diagonally from his right ear to his chin. His most notable feature was his height. Being six foot tall was something which made him noticeable. Some would think of him as handsome, with his piercing eyes and stone chin, not to mention his herculean body. But that didn’t matter. He removed his hoody and started to get undressed to fit in to his under suit. Mentally preparing himself for the night ahead. 

+(TIME INTERVAL 9:51)

“You sure you weren’t followed?” “Positive” “Alright, pass on through, and be careful with the merchandise.” Ryder watched from the roof as the five blue-suns mercs passed by the guards with the crates following them. He had climbed down the levels from his window to enter into the slums of Omega and from there had kept to the shadows to travel through the slums without hindrance. He had found the escort for the red sand cargo easily enough, the intimidation that the mercs exuded when walking through the slums made them easily identifiable.   
Now here he was, on the roof of a block of apartments with lines running across linked to the other roof across from him. He watched as the escort passed through and vanished out of his line of sight. The alleyway was abandoned. No crowds came down this far into Blue Sun territory unless they wanted to find themselves in an early grave or to become the plaything of one of the scum. He brought a hand to test the strength of the line running across the roof tops.

‘Strong enough’. 

He placed both his hands in the line, pulled it twice and then handover hand climbed across the gap. He could hear the guards talk down below him “So, last shift then?” “Yeah last shift tonight and then we get off this rock” “I haven’t heard much, but I heard the boss has gotten paranoid. Something that happened on the Citadel?” “Yeah R’skar lost his kid on the Citadel to some Vigilante shit, didn’t hear much but all I know is that he’s been looking for the Vigilante ever since.”   
So…R’skar was looking for him then.

R’skar would get his wish.

Ryder threw himself forward when he was close to the opposite roof top, his hands reaching forward to grab at the edge, finding purchase. The wire line swung overhead of him as he quickly heaved himself up onto the roof holding in his breath as he listened to the guards “Heh! What was that?” “What was what?” Ryder shifted his weight carefully as he moved to rest on his haunches “I thought I saw something” “C’mon, your just nervous” “Fuck that! I aint nervous bout shit!” “Really? Why are you yelling then?” He smiled as he heard a pause in their conversation ‘they’re both scared. Good.’   
He waited for them to go back to their positions, breathing slowly. He heard and saw one of the guards, a male human, hesitantly approach to the middle of the alley his Avenger raised upwards towards the roof tops. From here Ryder could see how the mercs arms slightly wavered as he hurriedly moved his rifle across the rooftops. He didn’t bother to stay back and watch the spectacle. He crept forwards towards where he could see a latch, propped it open and climbed down the ladder, dropping softly to the bottom, and making his way down the corridor towards the automatic corridor at the end of it. 

Arn stopped as he neared the door at the end of the corridor. He listened “Shipment’s here boss!” “Lemme see!” He heard heavy footsteps “It came as promised boss, no complications” “Shut it! I wanna take a look for myself” Ryder slowly unsheathed his sword as edged forward towards the door “Get the shipment onto the ship tonight and double the guard patrol.”

The door opened with a hiss showing him a balcony, and a Turian guard on the other side. 

Ryder tensed as the Blue Sun merc turned, shotgun raised. He sprang his arms forward, both hands on his sword, point stabbing forward. He felt as the sword plunged through the guard’s visor, through bone and felt it as it hit the back of his helmet. Ryder quickly adjusted his grip, and snatched the shotgun as it dropped from the guard’s nerveless hands, keeping the guard upright, slowly lowered the corpse down onto the ground, cobalt blue blood pooling around the shattered helmet. Ryder sidled over to the balconies edge and peered over. He could see crates piled high in four corners of the room and six Blue Sun mercs gathered in the room, and in the centre, Von R’skar.

The Batarian had seen better days. The left side of his face was horribly scarred and mutilated. ‘Some of that my work’ Ryder thought, especially when he saw R’skar’s prosthetic arm. Ryder studied the room further. Most of the guards were either Human or Turian except for two exceptions, one being a Krogan and the other a Salarian. However, Ryder’s eyes were caught to the box in the middle that had R’skar’s attention and that of a female human merc and the hulking Krogan. “Heh boss, how much is this worth? Liquid Red Sand, something like that can’t be common out there on the mar…” the female merc was interrupted as R’skar levelled his predator at her “WHY THE FUCK WOULD I TELL YOU!? HUH!? WHY WOULD I TELL YOU!?”   
‘Clearly got you touched, huh?’ Ryder couldn’t help but smirk as he watched as the female merc backed away, terrified. “It doesn’t matter how much this is worth to you, or anyone” R’skar lowered his voice slightly “That is for me to know, and you to find out later from your cut! Understood!” there was a chorus of ‘Yessir’ from the guards who tensed at R’skar as his four eyes swept over them, then focusing on a familiar looking red substance.

‘Well, back to your old game as usual then.’ Red Sand. R’skar had started with the drug trade as an underling two years back, but with his bosses being dropped and him usually being the only one left to tell the story of how someone killed them. He had run the Blue Sun show for a couple of months alongside with his son, Vartack, who had controlled the slavery and arms trade. Ryder put a stop to that when he had peeled Vartack’s face off and left him to bleed out from multiple wounds to his torso.

Since then, R’skar had been quiet. Until now. Ryder watched as R’skar dipped his hand in the crate and came out with Red liquid pouring through his fingers. His face alight with manic glee “But…you can be sure…it’s worth a lot.” R’skar chuckled. Ryder didn’t need to hear anymore. He unclipped his Carnifex, breathed in.

And leapt over the edge. Propelled by his biotics.

Time stopped for a second, He could see R’skar’s still grinning, toothy maw, the guards still standing still. He levelled his Carnifex and shot down the guards nearest to the entrance, both going down simultaneously. Time returned as Ryder landed, rolled into a crouch and shot three times again, the Salarian’s head whipping back with green. He shot the female merc in the leg, and the other merc in the chest.

Ryder rose to his feet, dropping the pistol and running at the Krogan. “DEMON DIE!” The Krogan bellowed as he raised his shotgun to blast Ryder’s head off. He ran forward as the Krogan finally shot, going wide of the mark. Ryder dropped, and slid on his knee’s as he brought his sword around cutting into the Krogan’s stomach. The merc howled in agony, one hand dropping to his gut while he tried defiantly to shoot Ryder again.

It was too late.

Ryder brought the sword down as he rose up. Slicing a large gash in the Krogan’s neck. Brown hot liquid blinded him temporarily as the wound fountained with blood. The Krogan dropped to his knee’s gurgling bringing his remaining hand to the side of his neck, a vain attempt. Ryder brought his sword back round, point up, spearing the Krogan through the head and through the plating on his head.   
Ryder looked up expecting to see R’skar running off. 

But R’skar hadn’t moved.

He just stared at him.

Even as Ryder let go of his sword. “Hello R’skar…it’s been a while” Ryder edged forward slightly, arms tensed. R’skar moved backwards a step “I should have known that you would come. You came for my son, and now you’ve come for me.” R’skar unsheathed two daggers’ from behind his back, holding them at his sides.

“You could have let my boy live. You know you could have let him live. But you took him…you killed…MY SON!” R’skar threw himself at him, daggers out. Ryder brought his right arm to block one and rolled away as R’skar’s left came swinging close to his neck. R’skar came at him again, his right stabbing low for his stomach and his left going high towards Ryder’s neck. Ryder brought his hand to grab the right dagger and he used his left arm to block the left, earning another scratch. R’skar was strong, but so was Ryder. He bent R’skar’s right hand, forcing the dagger to drop. He brought his left arm to hold the blade down as he let go of R’skar’s right and brought his fist slamming forward, glowing blue. The force sent R’skar falling backwards onto his knee, as his hands went to his crushed jaw. Ryder, wanting to end the fight, leapt on top of R’skar, smacking away R’skar’s hands and bringing his fists together slamming down into R’skar’s face, again his biotics driving his punches into lethal blows.   
R’skar’s last moments were seeing the black armoured form of Ryder, fists aglow in blue light, his entire form glowing as if he was on fire. He crushed R’skar’s skull inwards, his blood fountaining on to his hands. And there it was. That feeling.

He felt something from that.

He didn’t know what it was. It wasn’t happiness, not anger, and certainly not sorrow. He didn’t know what it was, so he set that away for later questions. He turned when he heard a groan.   
‘Oh yeah…’ 

The merc. Ryder had nearly forgotten about her. She was clearly in pain, the shot had gone through her knee and had, by the look of it, shattered bone which was scattered on the outside of the hole.   
Ryder stalked over to her, and knelt beside her as the merc tried to raise herself up. “Shit! Fucking Shit…ohmyfuckinggodplease…Shit!” She was clearly in pain, already begging for an end. But Ryder needed her alive.

He tore away the helmet.

The first thing he noticed about her was the mismatched eye colour. One blue and one brown. Her hair was down up in a ponytail, strands of it latched to her forehead, her brown skin already was slick with sweat. “Please…for…shit just fucking end this…god damn motherfuuu-AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH” Ryder pressed his finger into the hole, her hand feebly trying to tear his hand away. “Firstly, what’s your name? And secondly, where did you get the Red Sand?” Ryder asked calmly as he pressed his full weight down onto her damaged knee “SSSHHHIIII…PLLLEEAASSEE…GOD!” Her scream echoed around the room “I doubt God’s listening to you lady. If he did, then I wouldn’t have to be here, hurting you. You can stop that, as long as you answer my questions.” He titled his head, still hidden by his helm, waiting for her answer. “ALRIGHT-JUU-JUST STOP!” He removed his hand from her knee, ending the pain, blood welling up and seeping on the sides of her knee. She let a long breath, her chest rising and falling as she sucked in air through her teeth. “Name…Name’s Sloane…Sloane Kelly” “Good, and my second question Sloane?” She tried to bring her head up to look him in the eyes, but she couldn’t.   
Ryder shifted to where he was kneeling beside her, and placed a hand underneath her neck, cradling her head in his arm. “Kelly…I’m waiting” He looked into her terrified eyes. “Red…that stuff came from Illium…came from our lab” Ryder looked back at the crate, sure enough there was the Blue Sun’s symbol. It was one of the types they ‘had’ used when they had labs. 

But Ryder had seen to those.

“Thank you, Kelly. Now (Ryder lowered her head back to the floor and rose up) I’m going to ask you a very serious question Kelly, and I want you to be one hundred percent honest with me, okay?” Ryder turned back to the Krogan, placing a foot on the Krogan’s head as he pulled the sword out. He brought his gauntlet across the blade, wiping away most of the blood, and then turned back to the merc.   
“If I let you live Kelly…what will you do?” He walked over, resting the sword on his shoulder as he looked down at her. Her eyes met his through the helmet “…Pl…please…I’ll…I’ll do anything…” She moaned in pain as more blood stained the floor beneath her knee. Ryder knelt down by her again bringing his helm right above her face “Anything?” She was too terrified to say anything but stare at him “Alright Kelly…I’m going to wrap up your leg, take you to a doctor, and then you’re going to do something that will help people. Try by joining a cause of some sort.” He rose up and pulled from his back a pack of medigel and started to apply to her knee. Her head rose up slightly “Wh…what? Wh..why…why would let me live?” He looked back at her after applying the medigel, sheathing his blade back into its scabbard “You’ve heard plenty about me then, right?” “…Right?” “Then you’ve heard I don’t always kill everyone.”

Her eyes widened as she looked around, evidence saying otherwise. Ryder couldn’t help but chuckle “Fair enough, but I didn’t kill the two guards outside, nor did I kill all the scientists in your labs. If you heard of me, then you would know I’m not a psychopath.” Ryder rose again “The Medigel will help to keep the knee locked in place, and will help you rest.” Her eyes were already flicking in and out of focus, eyelids drooping. Ryder didn’t bother watching as the merc, Kelly, began to fall into unconsciousness. 

He was interested in the cargo, the Red Sand.

Ryder knew that Red Sand was meant to be a dust, not a liquid. This was definitely strange, and very worrying. His biotics were unconsciously flaring as he approached the box. He didn’t quite know how to rid the cargo, he would have to improvise. He looked for the boxes lid as he snatched the Krogan’s shotgun. No luck. He looked at the weapon, he could possibly create a lethal blast force if he had a grenade and combining that with the element zero in the weapon. He rolled over some of the guards, found only one on the Salarian. He dropped the shotgun into the crate, pushed the crate back 20 steps, and threw the grenade into the crate. He ran back to the wounded merc and gently picked her up.

He didn’t look back as the crate exploded behind, already making his way out in to the slums, Ryder now focused on timing. “I’ve still got a dinner date with a friend” Ryder muttered as he made his way to the slums clinic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys thought of this in the bottom below :)


	3. Oath breaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Sorry if this took a while to get out, but been busy. Hopefully this will make up for some peoples long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter, an the ones to still come. Please feel free to leave a comment below.

“Next time Ves let’s not buy a fast meal, okay” “I only suggested it, I didn’t think you would go through with it!” the two friends were sitting on the balcony back in the apartment, fast-food meal remains left on the small table. Ryder had got back with enough time to remove his equipment, hide it in his bag and then stuff it underneath his bed. So far Ves hadn’t found it, despite asking where his bags were. She had suggested instead of going out to eat that they order. That had been a bad idea.

Ryder held his stomach as the ‘meat’ that had been part of his meal as it passed through, hammering his stomach. Ves didn’t look better, she hadn’t been able to finish her’s after three bites. “Remind me to never order fast-food on Omega again” Ves groaned as she took another sip of her drink, ‘Thessian Temple’. Ryder gave her a thumbs-up in agreement with her statement “Well despite the meals giving us indigestion, this is a good evening” Ryder looked over at Ves “Don’t you think?” Ves nodded but didn’t say anything. “Ves? You okay?” Ryder shifted so his right-side was leaning against the back of the chair as he looked at Ves. She wasn’t looking at him, her eyes focused on the Sky-cars travelling between landing bays on Omega. She sighed as her head turned towards him “Just…reflecting” he tilted his head “Reflecting what?” “Everything…Everything that’s happened to me…in my life…” Ves stood from her chair and leaned her back against the railing on the balcony, her eyes looking into Ryder’s “I hardly remember my parents, I told you of course that they died when I was small and that I only survived by stealing from stalls. I didn’t have any friends then, no one that cared what happened to me, no one who gave a damn what would happen to me” She stopped her head looking down, her arms folding across her chest. “But then you appeared…you saved me from those Vorcha…they might have killed me…or worse. You saved me…and didn’t want anything from me…” She stopped again as she closed her eyes turning away from him “You gave me a home…found me a job…took care of me for a while…and you didn’t ask for anything in return, still haven’t.”

Ryder stood as he heard her voice quaver “You were in need, you were an innocent child…” he trailed off as his own mind went back to that day. It hadn’t been pretty what he had to see on that day, but it was just another of many terrible sights he had to see. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder “You were in no place to give me anything if I had asked for it. And I wouldn’t have anyway, it wouldn’t have been right. It wasn’t just.” He stopped as she turned around and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder “Really? Goddess, you talk like you’re a hero” she looked at him then “And you really are a hero, aren’t you?” He placed her hands on her shoulders, taking a step back “Ves, you’ll always be my friend. And I’ll always consider you like a sister. I want you to know that, always.” That brought out a chuckle from her “You still haven’t told me about your family you know. After all this time and you haven’t told me anything about them.” She took a step back inside, grabbing her jacket “I mean is there a reason why you don’t talk about them?”

For Ryder, there were plenty.

Alec Ryder had never been much of a talker and most of the time he and Arn had spent time together they had ended up arguing and one of them leaving the room, or in Arn’s case, the house and to another planet so he could stay away from home. His sister, Sara, had also been just as bad. Though both of them had argued with Alec, they had fallen out after the last time they had spoken, mainly over Sara’s choice of boyfriend. That spat had ended up with Arn leaving and cutting contact for good between his family. It was better for him, he didn’t have anyone linked back to him, and he could emotionally recuperate after the arguments, they had always cut deep. Ryder looked back to Ves, who was waiting patiently for an answer “Well?”   
“I…have problems…with my family…we don’t…get on. At all” He sighed wiping a hand over his jaw “I’d rather not talk about it Ves, there are some painful memories I would go back to” she nodded “Okay, when you feel like you can talk to me, then please do” She zipped her jacket up as she made her way to the entrance, Ryder followed quickly after her “Ves I can walk you back, if you like?” she turned back, smiling “You sure, I should be fine walking back home, but I wouldn’t mind the company.” He looked at his watch quickly, ‘I have an hour till I have to meet with the others. Should be able to’ he looked back to her “Yeah give me a sec and I’ll walk back with you.”

+(1:23 am)

It was dark, like always, in the cargo bay. Ryder had walked back Ves to her own apartment, close to Afterlife, and then quickly doubled back to his own apartment, cleaning and repairing his gear, and rushed to the cargo bay that was to be used for the meeting place with the rest of his companions. He had made his way through the slums where already things were taking shape from his activities a few hours ago. Blue Sun territory was being taken over. But not by the other merc bands like the Eclipse or Blood Pack, but Aria’s own mercs where taking over and establishing her law on the slums. Though that law was still gang law, it was moderate to what the other merc bands had used to control the people. The change of authority had kept people’s attention focused on those events, allowing Ryder to go through the alleys without being spotted by curious observers. Now he found himself waiting in a dark cargo bay, and slowly growing bored. He sat in one of the corners of the cargo bay, hidden by crates stacked high. A good hiding spot. So, he sat there, his head resting against the wall, his eyes closed. He had thought carefully about what he was going to say to them.   
It hadn’t been an easy decision to make, but his mind was made up.

He heard the doors hissed open and heavy footsteps make their way across the floor towards the centre. Ryder rose from his position and walked from behind the crates towards the centre to see who it was. “Ryder, should ‘ave expected you to be here early” “You know me Vartus, prefer to be here earlier than I’m necessarily expected.” The old turian chuckled to himself, subharmonics echoing in the cargo bay “We won’t have long to wait, the others will be here soon” “Good, like to get this done quickly.” Vartus’s cat like eyes focused on Ryder, as if he was prey to be examined and analysed “You got somewhere to be then?” “Maybe, I’ll explain when everyone’s here.” Ryder couldn’t look Vartus in the eyes when he said that. He and the old turian had formed a close friendship during their occasional times they had been able to work together. He gotten to know him well, and their work had formed a close nit friendship which had kept them strong against the odds when they worked together. 

He didn’t want to think how his choice would affect his friend.

The doors hissed open again, this time showing eight other figures. Three Asari, Elessia, Theras and Tia, four Humans, Herik, Rory, Diana and Cassandra. Behind them came one Krogan, Drogal, and the other a Salarian, Torgoran Faldin. All of them were clad in black armour, and wore blades at their sides. All of them gathered together in a circle, the lights remaining in the dark.   
“Brothers. Sisters. I thank you all for gathering.” Torgoran’s voice rasped out in the cargo bay, the voice breaking the silence in the room. “We are gathered, as you know, to discuss most recent events that have been brought to light by the actions of our comrade. Ryder’ actions in destroying the Blue Suns operations here on Omega, Illium, and on the Citadel, have helped to further are goal in eliminating the mercs techniques in financing their operations. We are also here to discuss the situation that has come recently from the Alliance.” Torgoran lifted his arm, the soft orange glow of his Omni-tool illuminating most of the circle’s face’s. He could see opposite from him the eyes of Herik glaring at him from across the darkness, hate set deep in his emerald eyes. Herik and Ryder had been rivals for nearly three years. Ever since Ryder had been made ‘Warden’ of the ‘Wraiths’, the organisation which he and Herik had joined on the same day. Both of them had wanted to be the one who would become the secret sword of the organisation, both wanted to be the one who would strike down the collective scum that had made the galaxy such a shit-hole. Ryder however had been the one who had proved himself the most effective and the most capable. 

However, this win over Herik hadn’t come without pain. Ryder had been subjected to experimentation, methods into enhancing his biology. The process had been painful, but ultimately it had made him even more effective than what 10 years of training could ever do. The only identified side effects being the occasional head ache. But that hadn’t bothered Ryder, not yet at least. Herik’s jealousy had become more venomous over time as the group heard more of Ryder’s exploits. Ryder looked back at Herik, his hand gliding over the handle of his sword subconsciously. He would need to confront Herik, and soon. His attention was turned back to Torgoran’s rasping voice as at rose again “As some of you may have heard, recently a civilian led project named the ‘Initiative’ has been looking for people to join them to go and find another place to colonize” His arm changed from a soft orange to a bright blue as an image of the Initiative logo appeared in the centre, hovering and spinning “Its founder, Jien Garson, has made the message clear that anyone can join the Initiative project. This has naturally attracted the interests of some scum looking to escape justice from C-SEC, or from our justice.” Torgoran stopped his large eyes swivelling around and examining the faces of those around him, waiting for anyone to ask a question. 

No one spoke.

He continued, his voice dropping “Furthermore, word from the Initiative projects leaders is that they will be using AI to be placed into the minds of certain individuals who will be designated to find planets for those looking to go to this ‘new world’, this ‘Andromeda’.” Ryder heard angry an angry snarl come from most of the team, except for Vartus who was shaking his head. “This alone makes the project leaders dangerous for allowing the spread of AI. The project must be stopped, and its main project leaders cannot be allowed to get away. If they cannot be persuaded to give up the projects mission, then they must be silenced.” Ryder couldn’t help but grimace at that, and how some of the circle chuckled mirthlessly at the prospect of the possibility of murder.

‘Murder’.

It was a word Ryder had never thought of when he had carried out his attacks on the merc groups, or on certain individuals which had committed terrible acts. However, this was different. Torgoran was suggesting to murder innocent civilians for breaking the law by allowing AI to join the group. Breaking the law on AI regulations was serious, but not worth incurring death. He had to speak.  
“Torgoran, forgive me, but I must protest against this. I cannot agree to the murder of these civilians. The leaders may be guilty of breaking AI regulation laws, but it shouldn’t be up to us to take the law into our hands against them. What is this crime compared to rape, murder or slavery? It is minor. Let the Alliance take the law to them and let us focus on eliminating the merc presence in Terminus space and on keeping the people safe from harm!” He heard mutters of some disapproval and some muttering some confirmation to Ryders own views.   
He looked Torgoran dead in the eyes. His Pearly White staring deep into those black deep orbs “Ryder, your words are admirable, truly. But we cannot allow these people to get away with this. Though the crime may be minor, the possible damage that it could cause in the near future is something that we cannot let go” Torgoran set his hands behind his back, a gesture which Ryder had seen many times when he would go on about how he was in the moral right and that it was the duty of the ‘Wraiths’ to eliminate all threats to the innocent, no matter how minor or how dangerous it may be. Ryder had to press his point “I know it is our duty to protect the innocent from all manner of harm, we must though think with consideration of the how far we must go to protect the innocent. How far must we go to become the monsters that we fight? We must not forget what our duty is. If we forget that, then what do we become without our duty to remind us of what we fight for?” Ryder stopped before he went further. He couldn’t let his passion get the better of him.

There was silence in the room as all the eyes in the circle swivelled between him and Torgoran. Ryder saw as the Salarian’s shoulders dropped slightly “Ryder, we cannot drop the matter. Indeed it is terrible that we must kill these people, but they are endangering the lives of oth-“ “That is based on a possibility that it will endanger other people’s lives, there is no certainty to this claim.” Ryder couldn’t help but interrupt Torgoran as he tried to justify the decision to kill these project leaders. Silence descended like a hammer on the room again, broken only by a sigh from Vartus “Sir, with respect, maybe Ryder is right on this matter. Maybe we should try to persuade them first, like you said.” Arn knew that Vartus was trying to help both sides come to an agreement over the problem, and though it was commendable of him, it was likely pointless. If Torgoran was arguing a point, he would stick by it no matter what. “Indeed, maybe we could persuade the project leaders. But I doubt they will be willing to listen to abandon the project. We only have therefore one option open to us.” 

There it was. 

That damning truth of this entire order. They were nearly no different to common thugs, scared by change and wanting to target every conceivable threat that might scare them, and justify the attacks as being to protect the people. He had enough reason for his choice. He swallowed the lump in his throat.   
“If that is your view and the view of all our sisters and brothers” Ryder looked around to the faces of those gathered “Then forgive me Torgoran, brothers, sisters. I cannot be a part of this madness. And I must stop you.” For five years Arn had put up with the madness of the organisations deeds, he had been ordered to carry out many of them. But on all those occasions he had found a compromise to make both him and the ‘Wraiths’ happy. But this and all the other missions had gone too far, he had been able to find compromises hence the lack of action, but this was too much. And there were no available compromises. 

Only to stop them.

He placed his hand deliberately on his handle, his fingers wrapping tight around the grip. He looked to the stunned faces of the circle, waiting and hoping for some of them to step away. He watched further as all of them, Vartus, Elessia, Theras, Tia, Herik, Rory, Diana, Cassandra and Drogal drew weapons and held them towards him. Torgoran looked on, dispassionately, at him. His rasp grated across Arn’s skin “I’m disappointed in you Ryder, you served the cause well and you did well to bring in end to the evil we fight…But I see now that I was wrong to think you would give up the morals you so strongly hold to. You cannot fight all the time without including casualties of innocents.”Ryder unsheathed his sword, the blade glowing from his biotics radiating from his hands. “You forget just as well Torgoran, my oath holds me to protect the innocent. I do not abandon my promises. I am a Warden, I keep the people safe from those who would harm the innocent. Monsters, like you. Like me.” 

Torgoran nodded “Kill the traitor. Vartus, Diana, Elessia you’ll come with me. I doubt that the traitor will defeat all of our brothers and sisters.” With a sad look from Vartus to Arn, the three joined Torgoran as he made his way out of the room “Drogal, when you’ve killed him…bring me his head” the Krogan chuckled as he readied his Warhammer “With pleasure.” Drogal cricked his neck “KORBAAAAAAL!” the roar of the Krogan’s battle cry shook Arn from his melancholy as the asari, Theras and Tia flew at him, both of them armed with blades, glowing a fierce blue. Ryder parried the first strike to one side, his blade moved to parry the second strike as it came for his stomach. Both of them whirled away as Drogal brought his hammer to slam into the ground where Ryder had been. Arn came back, ringing his blade against Herik’s as the man charged him, grinning as he came. Ryder gritted his teeth, his sword parry Herik’s heavy strike for his right leg. Then he brought the pommel of his blade slamming into Herik’s face with as much force as he could muster. The man fell to the ground, heavily.

“THINK ABOUT THIS FRIENDS!” Arn bellowed as Cassandra and Rory stepped forward, Rory wielding axes in either hand and Cassandra wielding daggers “WE DO NOT HAVE TO FIGHT!” He barely ducked as the first axe came swinging for his head and rolled backwards as the other came swinging upwards to cleave his head in half. “TRAITOR DIE!” came a screech from Cassandra, jabbing forward, her daggers aiming for Ryder’s heart. He brought his sword around, pushing the daggers away from his chest, then kicked outwards with his foot, sending his assailant crashing to the floor.

He had got there answer. But it didn’t mean he had to spill blood.

The asari commandos came at him again, eyes glowing with hate. He had called them sisters, now he was just an enemy to them. He brought his arm, acting as if he was holding a shield. At the last second he focused his mind, forming a barrier against the blades. He then pushed his hand outwards, as the asaris attack was halted, sending them flying as he pushed them back. They crashed against the wall with a heavy thud, crashing to the floor unconscious. He didn’t have time to react as Rory brought his axe around, the blade cutting across Ryders right cheek and running towards his nose. The blade had narrowly missed. Just.

He whipped his head back, hot blood flowing down his cheek, a grunt of surprise. He brought his blade swinging back to catch the next axe head as it came down. In that second as the blades met, Ryder let his sword point down, the axe blade sliding down with it. He let go of his sword and brought his fists together and swung them into the man’s face. The sound of metal and bone making contact had never sounded sweeter to Ryder’s ears. Rory hit the ground both axes slipping from his hands. However, Ryders choice cost him dearly. Cassandra brought one dagger piercing into Ryders left side, and brought the other stabbing downwards into Ryders back. He yelled, white hot pain searing his mind. He pushed outwards, his biotics flowing from him like a wave, sending Cassandra flying away from him.   
His breaths came out ragged, the taste of iron coming up into his throat. Drogal finally came at him. The Krogan charged bringing his hammer high above his head swinging down towards him. Ryder side stepped, the hammer slamming into the ground. It came back swinging towards him. He wasn’t fast enough this time. The hammer slammed into his right side, sending Ryder flying. He hit the floor, the air driven from his lungs. The Krogan didn’t stop there. The hammer came again, going high, and swinging downwards, a roar of fury forcing Ryder’s mind back into focus. With a groan of effort, Ryder rolled to the side, the hammer hitting the space where his head had been. 

He staggered to his feet, forcing himself up with his right hand, his left hand going to his bruised right-side. Nothing cracked. But as his hand came away pieces of broken shards from his armour came out in his hand. ‘Well…shit’ he knew he wouldn’t be so lucky the next time he got hit by the Krogan. He brought his right hand up, but stopped as his vision swam from a bolt of pain from the side. He was crippled for using his biotics, and his sword was too far for him to reach. Except for two things. He waited, tying to goad the Krogan coming towards him. His eyes met with Drogals deep brown ones, now a near red with anger. He knew there could be no way to negotiate with Drogal. He could only fight. 

The Krogan came charging, head down, attempting to round him. In that split second of contact, Ryder yanked out the dagger from his chest, and rammed the blade into the Krogan’s leg. Drogal crashed into him, the Krogan’s leg collapsing under him sending both Arn and Drogal crashing to the floor. Ryder clawed his way out from under the collapsed Krogan, both of them groaning. Ryder looked back, Drogal was struggling to get up, his arms were trying to push him up but the dagger that had been placed into his kneecap was keeping his left leg from moving. Ryder brought himself up, he could barely breath. His lungs burned, his legs ached, his arms felt numb. But the worst was his chest. His entire torso ached, pulsating with waves of glowing pain. He looked down at Drogal, his vison blurred with tears, both from agony and the events that had happened. He had been forced into fighting those he had considered his friends, his comrades in arms. And he had nearly been forced to kill them. It hadn’t come to that luckily. Arn picked up Drogals hammer, dragging it across the floor. His eyes met again with Drogal’s, the anger gone from them. 

“It didn’t have to come to this Dro’, we didn’t have to fight. You could have let me walk away. Why didn’t you?” He looked on as the Krogan’s eyes closed. “You took an oath boy, just like I did. Like we all did.” His eyes shot open, that red light aglow in his eyes “And you broke your oath. You broke your oath to us, to your brother and sisters. That cannot go unpunished.” Ryder could tell that the Krogan was fast regaining his strength while he was talking. He had to end this and leave. “You would want me to keep my oath Dro’? After you told me I had to kill innocents, you expect me to keep to my oath then?” He brought his fist down onto the Krogans jaw, his fist glowing bright. Drogal went out like a light, his plated head knocking to the metal floor.

“Then I guess I am an oath breaker” Ryder muttered to himself as he limped over to his fallen sword, picking it up. He winced as he bent down, the hole in his side bleeding plenty. He staggered towards the door. 

And towards an uncertain future.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like so far what you've read and I hope that you find up coming chapters interesting. Tell me what you think in the comments down below, and please feel free to criticise were you think it sounds either stupid or ridiculous.


End file.
